In soccer, to be in control of the ball is of importance to every level of player. The ability to control an awkward bouncing ball quickly and effectively gives the player with the ball the immediate advantage. First touch is often the difference between success and failure in most situations during the match. Additionally, accuracy in passing and shooting a ball is essential in developing a well-rounded game.
As players get older, the game gets faster and demands more speed. Consequently, there is a greater need for accurate shooting and passing. Often, players cannot always place a ball, either to score a goal or even to place a shot within a specific location of the goal—e.g., out of the reach of the goalie; therefore, a player may miss out on an opportunity to score a goal.
Players can improve the accuracy of their shooting and passing by performing shooting and passing drills. Often, however, a player is unable to concentrate on keeping track of the location of each pass or shot within a goal or other area during drills involving several balls. Therefore, by the end of the drill, a player typically does not remember his/her accuracy and cannot determine whether he/she is improving based on results of previous drills.